Highschool Dxd The Wolfs Path
by fabio.mp19
Summary: A word of Mythology and supernatural hidden behind a fine veil. Tales of heroes and beasts spread as fiction but inspired by a reality most could never understand. This is the tale of a girl drawn to the world of mythology and beasts invited by the blessing of a wolf.
1. The Wolf's Dream

It was a sight she could never forget, the bright violet glow, a sight so beautiful one would consider it impossible yet to her the color brought nothing but sheer terror. His figure blurred hard to see in contrast to the source of the violet light, a long single-edged sword with a bizarre shape.

The blade resembled a scythe, by design the weapon was impractical to wield yet the man before her swung the destructive tool with such proficiency and skill that she could not believe they were human.

She could not count how many times the blade had cut through her flesh, each cut deeper than the last yet she did not bleed. Each strike slashing at her intricate clothes and jewels destroying them without ever bringing harm to her flesh, a tool that defied reason, a weapon capable of bringing an enemy to their end without ever leaving a trace of their attack.

"On your knees already?" the faceless swordsman questioned, his tone filled with pride and disdain towards the creature before him.

Try as she might her lips would not move, her body unharmed yet she lay limp on the floor of she had once called her home. All she could do was await silently as the figure approached, the scythe head of the blade sliding bellow her neck slowly sinking into her flesh, yet again not a drop of blood flowed from the cut.

"Amen"

THUD

She awoke suddenly body covered in cold sweat as she took in her surroundings.

"Again," she would sigh in a soft whisper as her hand slowly moved to her throat, fingers like feathers as they slide against her skin. The feeling of a faint scar tickling her fingers before she found the strength to push herself to her feet.

She could not remember when she first began having this dream, it wouldn't come every night but quite often she would awaken this very same way. Her mother would always say it was just an overactive imagination fueled by her indulgence of shonen manga. A habit she had never been able to lose, as the pile of manga next to her bed would confirm.

Making her way towards her closet, she slowly reached up her hand sliding her fingers against the faint scar that spread across her throat. A childhood wound from when she was out running around the woods with her friends, a rather scary moment to look back upon but nonetheless a good story to tell others when they ask.

"I have track today, should put on the sports bra or my backs going to kill me" she groaned softly drawing her mind away from both the dream and childhood memory.

Like clockwork, her phone would ring, the howl of a wolf pup echoing through the room drawing her eyes towards the device. A smile creeped through her lips as she walked towards it excited to see the message that had just arrived.

"Good Morning Hikari, just messaged to remind you to have breakfast before morning practice. Love Mom" The message displayed on her phone was something that came in every morning, a ritual so to say that began the day she moved away from home out in the countryside to study at Kuoh Academy.

"I will mom, I'll give you and dad a call after school. Love Hikari," the usual response for the steady comforting routine that helped her endure the difficult transition from life with her parents to living by herself in the city.

Dressing in the school's uniform, she released a soft smile as she enjoyed the reflection on her body length mirror. The white undershirt covered her sports bra nicely, hiding her generous bust, the black pants downplaying the curves of her waist before finishing it all off with the black blazer and bow tie beneath the shirt's collar.

It had taken some time but after much persistence, she had received permission by the school's staff to use the male uniform instead of the much more revealing female set. Her own personal taste lining more to modest male shirts and trousers than cute and feminine blouses and skirts.

As her mourning routine ended, she left the small apartment and made her way towards the school excited to start the day with the track club.

The walk to school wasn't long usually taking her at most 20 minutes to get there if she drags her feet a bit, along the way she would often see the same people following their own routines for the day. The mailman moving from home to home with his hefty bag dangling from his shoulder, the businessman sitting at cafés yelling into their phones about better deals and opportunities.

Something that did stand out however where the hooded figure standing near the most populated café, they appeared to be some sort of priest lost and needing directions. From what she could see, the priest was a foreigner most likely European.

It did not take long for the man's eyes to fall on her, an odd glare filling his gaze causing a shiver to run across Hikari's back. This feeling that stunned her body, a familiar yet alien sensation that had tormented her nights for years.

"Sorry, but could you help me? I'm searching for the local church."

The man's voice was firm, almost commanding her assistance. His eyes stared deep into hers, judging…no, searching for something. The feelings he stirred within the girl no different from those brought up by the words spoken by the man in her dreams.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I'm not from this city, I don't know of any churches,"

Her answer came out timid, fearful even as she waited for the man to respond. Every movement he made drawing a panicked twitch to the girl's legs. It was like a wolf, instincts flaring wild before a great danger.

"I see, sorry to have bothered you"

His words brought relief to the girl granting her a moment of peace.

"Until we meet again. May the Lord be with you. Amen,"

Unable to respond with anything but a bow Hikari left, turning away from the man in a sprint towards the school. Leaving the man behind with a growing smile and piercing glare in his eyes.

"And may the beasts not stray your path."

The man's last words missing the girl's ears, her feet already carrying her a distance away from the terrifying figure. Her long legs carrying faster than she knew they could only stopping as she stood before the school's gate.

Her heart raced within her chest as she struggled to calm herself, the feeling of danger following her even now. With the sound of footsteps causing her to jump head turning towards the source of the sound only to see a mother and child a good distance away.

"You're being paranoid Hikari, just calm down."

Her heart pounded within her chest as she spoke, the encounter with the men rolling in her mind repeatedly. She had never met that person before, yet the feeling she got from his presence was so familiar she could swear they had met before.

"Amen."

This word filled her mind, she could not understand why but she knew that when spoken by that man that word was dangerous. Worst of all was the growing feeling that she would soon meet the man again, that this was but the start of something she could not understand.


	2. The Wolf's Howl

**Before anything else, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read chapter one.**

 **I hope to keep your interest with this following chapter but first I want to respond to the review in the previous chapter.**

 **Dunedan- Thank you for your kind words, I hope to not disappoint going forward!**

 **Now without further delay, let the story continue.  
**

* * *

 **Track field**

"GO!"

As the command rung out the team shot off, the sounds of sneakers striking the floor as they ran as fast as they could. It was not long until they began to disperse, the fastest members quickly gaining the lead, in front of them, all was Hikari, her strong legs on display thanks to the blue bloomers as she ran past the goal.

"New record Hikari good job,"

With a faint blush, Hikari smiled giving a slight nod. Thanks to track, she was able to clear her mind. The encounter with the priest still tormented her thoughts but the strain and adrenaline from practice worked together pushing the terrible sensation to the side.

"Ok people 2 laps around the field and were done for today!"

The roaring voice belonged to the track team's president, a control-obsessed individual who would function as both the team's president and manager. Unlike Hikari, the president was known for being a talkative individual often trying to get the tight-lipped girl to open up more.

 **After practice, Locker rooms**

"You keep getting faster Hikari,"

"Yeah, how do you get so fast and still have such nice curves?"

The locker room was lively with chatter, the young first years doing their best to start a chat with their senior.

"I-I don't know, I diet and practice every day but I can't seem to slim down"

The answer would always be the same, Hikari was rather shy even more so when it came to the topic of her figure. As she had said Hikari would take part in strict diets and constant training regimes with the goal or burning away any fat in her form and replacing it with muscle. Despite her best efforts, however, her figure would always stay the same. Her generous chest at times compared to that of Rias Gremory and her pronounced hips that lead down to her toned legs.

"She was blessed with genetics we can only dream off"

Piped up the third year, her words drawing the attention of the two first years.

"But dreams are dreams, you two can catch up to her if you keep practicing"

"Got it President!"

The two sung in unison while Hikari simply thanked that their attention drifted away from her.

"Hey look, Hikari took off her bra"

The quiet words reached Hikari's ears, her eyes slowly drifting across the room trying to locate the source of the sound as her arms reflexively cross across her chest in an attempt to preserve modesty.

"She keeps them hidden all day but hers are big aren't they?"

A second voice joined the first, their conversation nothing but whispers as her eyes fell on the locker rooms vent.

"Stand still you two I can barely hold you up"

A third one hissed causing the girl's cheeks to redden.

She began to dress quickly, her usual sports bra concealing her chest beneath the schools male uniform as she left the locker room in a rush confusing the remaining girls who thought nothing of it.

"Dammit she left"

Hissed a voice, this one belonging to none other than Matsuda, one of the schools perverted trio.

"Its fine, I managed to scout her measurements before she got dressed"

The lecherous voice of Motohama rung out as if to reassure his friend.

"That's all and good but when is it going to be my turn?"

The third and last voice belonged to Issei Hyodo, the last of the perverted trio who at that moment held his companions on his shoulders allowing them to peek through the vents.

"Just a bit just a bit mo..!"

SLAM

Before any of them had a chance to notice Hikari stood by their side glaring furiously at the as her leg collided with the head of Issei colliding it with the wall for a loud crash.

"SHIIT!"

They both hissed falling on their backs as the one supporting them slid down the wall with a bloodied nose. The loud sounds and shouting drawing the attention of the remaining club members who quickly came to investigate.

"W-we can explain…"

"Yeah, we were just… RUN!"

Without remorse, the two began to run abandoning their wounded friend as the 3rd years of the track team chased after them with furious glares. The abandoned member Issei slowly rose to his feet surrounded by many furious glares.

"Pervert!" "Pig!" "Beast!" "Degenerate!"

Insults flew through the air as sounds of pain resounded in the distance indicating the two runaway perverts leaving Issei as the last one standing soon to join them as the girls took out their anger on him.

 **After class**

With the track team having practice early in the morning, Hikari found herself with plenty of time to fill during the afternoon.

Given the springs good weather she chose to get some extra practice before ending the day, making a quick stop back home she changed herself into a dark grey tracksuit that perfectly masked her curves thanks to the long jacket reaching down just below her hips.

With an exited stride, Hikari began running through the streets taking advantage of the wide pedestrian roads, while her main motivation was to practice, she would often choose to run through new roads learning the layout of the city.

This time she chose to explore the outer roads on the edge of the city, running at a steady pace she would pass by a few interesting shops, a small book store, an old looking takoyaki stand, among a few other interesting sights. What caught her attention the most however was what appeared to be an old abandoned church, stopping in her tracks she reached her hand up towards her chest as the conversation from this morning returned to her mind, the same creeping feeling once more crawling up her back.

She felt unsafe like at any moment a blade could run through her back as the faint scent of blood filled her nose.

"We meet again,"

Spoke a gentle, familiar voice. Before her eyes stood the priest from earlier that morning, the ominous aura from before permeated his body still as Hikari took a step back nodding her head slowly.

"Sorry that I couldn't help you before, it's my first time running by here,"

Her words where honest as she looked at the man, the scent of blood still flowed through her senses as she looked towards him.

"I'm sorry to ask but are you hurt?"

The question came off as a surprise from the priest as he gave a gentle nod, his lips curling into a smile as he held out his arm revealing a bandage beneath his sleeve.

"Indeed I cut myself while I transported some artifacts in this church. We intend to renovate it and as such many items needed to be relocated to be recovered."

His words flowed from his lips with practiced ease, empty words that run within Hikari's ears as a practiced speech.

"Sir you have to stop disappearing like that, we have things to do"

The voice came from behind Hikari, a scarlet-haired girl around the same age as Hikari held an annoyed expression as she stared at the priest. Given her attire, one would presume she was a nun most likely here to assist the priest with renovating the church.

"I am aware of that Sétanta, I was simply thanking this young girl for helping me earlier today,"

With a simple gesture the nun turned to look at Hikari, the look in her eyes was the same as the one held by the priest earlier that day. Just like him, she was searching for something in her eyes.

"Come now Sétanta no need to give her such a scary glare it's not her fault I sneaked away,"

The priest's words swiftly drew the nuns glare as her finger rose to point accusingly towards the priest. It seemed his words only served to aggravate the girl further even if thankfully it took her attention away from Hikari.

"SIR!"

From her lips with a resounding roar as she rushed towards the priest fingers clamping on his ear before dragging him away towards the church. While the hierarchy seemed to put the priest on top, the nun had a surprisingly strong influence on the priest as he silently walked after with a look of defeat.

The scene bringing a calming peace to Hikari as the unpleasant aura gained distance from her.

"I'm just being paranoid."

Her lips curling into a smile as she began moving away from the church, the scene playing in her mind much like it had in the morning. Only now, she could remain in peace knowing the priest was a bit of a goof.

With a newfound comfort in that discovery, Hikari returned to her running, time seeming to fly as she pushed her legs. With night sneaking up on the young girl she took a pause to recuperate her breath, with her eyes slowly taking in the area she noted that she had wound up in the city´s industrial area.

"I should head home, my stomach is growling."

With a slight, groan resounding from her stomach confirming her statement leaving a faint blush to spread onto her cheeks.

Crunch

A wet sound reverberated into Hikari's ears, soon after a sickening scent of blood invaded her nose as she turned towards what should have been an old ceramic warehouse.

Curiosity was too strong and slowly Hikari made her way towards the warehouse, her hand covering her sensitive nose as she opened the unlocked door.

"Hello? Is anyone hurt?"

Her question would remain unanswered as the sound of clicking metal resounded to her left, a hint of fear tugging at her heart but her mind reasoned that someone might need her help as the scent of blood guided her through the dark warehouse.

'jump back'

Instinct flowed through her body as she jumped away rolling on her back as a heavy mass fell from the roof crashing down on the floor where she had just stood.

Once more the scent of blood invaded Hikari's senses as the mass stretched revealing a misshapen figure, its arms where thick and long, reaching all the way to the floor with a glowing blue glare flowing in place of its eyes.

Whatever this creature was the look in its eyes was threatening, a bloodlust flowing through it.

'Jump!'

Instinct spoke to Hikari once more as her feet launched from the ground, her eyes widening as she effortlessly flew over the creature landing behind its back. It would not be until she turned around to face it that her eyes would witness the crater created where she had stood but a moment ago.

A glow emanating from below her chest as the creatures extended arm slowly returned to its original position an accusatory finger pointing towards the scared girl.

"Your sacred gear! Give it to me!"


	3. A Wolf's World

**Good morning/ afternoon/ evening, like always before anything else I want to thank everyone who has been keeping up with this story.**

 **I would also like to apologize for the delayed release of this chapter, unfortunately, some events have been going on that have kept me busy and with a lack of inspiration. I am sadly unable to promise weakly releases I do promise to release a new chapter every month minimum with the chapter's lengths, hopefully, increasing so you all have more to read between each chapter.**

 **I must also admit, as fun as it is writing an action segment is much more difficult than I imagined. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now without further delay let the story continue:**

Crash

A sound no different from that of a bomb going off echoed through the warehouse, broken pieces of ceramics flying across the air as Hikari landed shakily on her feet, she wasn't used to feeling this light, it was like her body was made of feathers.

"Stop jumping you miserable wretch! Just die and give me your Sacred Gear!"

The creature's words echoed loudly through the ever-emptier warehouse. Hikari could not understand what the creature desired but knew well enough that a single strike from its deformed limbs would most likely crush her to death, something that the numerous craters on the floor made abundantly clear.

The creature's strikes where fast, faster than Hikari could even see coming with only her instincts speaking in the back of her mind warning her of the incoming strikes.

'Kick upwards'

With her nerves flaring to life from the words that formed in her mind she brought her leg upward, a loud crash coursing through the air as Hikari's eyes grew wide. With her leg raised, she had successfully parried the incoming strike stopping the hammer like limb, before she could even understand what she had done her instincts spoke once more.

'Kick its stomach'

With unknown strength fueling her muscles she jumped, surprising herself as she closed the gap between herself and the creature in no more than an instant, her right leg-raising up crashing her knee against the beast's stomach. The sound of soft flesh squishing beneath the weight of her strike caused confusion to rise within the girl, a warm sensation covering her knee as the creature flew colliding noisily against the wall before collapsing down to the floor.

Even with this being, her very first fight Hikari knew that a single kick would never be able to bring down a creature such as this, even with the odd strength that filled her body she would never expect a single strike to bring the enemy down. It would not be until her eyes drifted down to her now crimson knee that she would understand what had taken place, somehow the beast had been wounded before their fight even began explaining the strong scent of blood that filled the warehouse.

Clap Clap

From the entrance of the warehouse came the sound of clapping, with her focus held firm on the fallen creature she had failed to notice the two figures that now entered the scene. Cloaked from head to toe in a white hood, a silver cross holding the two sides of the hood together just below their jaw, even in the dark environment Hikari recognized one of the figures, that vibrant crimson hair framing a faintly feminine face.

"it's rare for normal people to slay stray devils even with the power of a sacred gear, then again we did weaken it a fair amount before it ran away to hide,"

The voice was clearly feminine, young most likely around the same age as Hikari.

"Come now Sétanta, she battled with the grace and ferocity of a feral warrior! Certainly, she deserves greater praise. Would you not agree with me, dear leader?"

The second figure spoke with a clearly male voice, while both had a foreign accent she could tell the two were from different countries most likely Europeans. Not only that but they could not look more different, while the female was rather short and slim the male was large, not only in height but with a belly that parted the large cloak that hid the rest of him.

"Indeed she does."

A voice manifested from the fallen beast, a stray they had called it.

"But we can do such when we dispose of this devil"

The voice was familiar, a voice she had heard more this very day. It would not be until the shimmering glow of a blade came into view that Hikari realized who the man was.

With the hood of his cloak down his short brown hair came into view, in his hands standing a beautiful sword, the blade of which looked almost like glass as it pierced into the beasts skill causing smoke to flow from the wound. The scent of burning flesh filling her nose as she realized the blade itself was burning the now slain creature.

"But I knew she was special from the moment I saw her. The glow of her sacred gear only proves it"

The man declares pointing his finger towards Hikari's chest, this would cause a blush to form on her cheeks until she notices the glow that emanated from her. Slowly opening her top to reveal a glowing wolf tattoo.

"W-what's happening?"

She would ask with growing concern.

Later at the old church

"So, that thing that I was fighting was a devil. You guys are exorcists working for angels and god, and this tattoo in my chest is an ancient gift from God to humans,"

Hikari summarized the information that was simply dumped upon her minutes after her encounter with a monstrous creature.

"Yes that is a beautiful summary but you forget the fallen angels that we battle often as well."

Claudius the chubbiest of the three exorcists spoke correcting Hikari's short summary, unlike the other two, he seemed to be out of shape making her wonder how someone like him could fight against those creatures.

"You were lucky to have a sacred gear or you would have wound up dead. Actually, what even is her gear? I've never heard of a sacred gear taking the form of a tattoo,"

The strict tone of Sétanta ringing throughout the room almost demanding Sétanta's and Claudius's attention.

"God has created countless gifts and blessed us mortals with their power, it is not beyond reason that he had granted this charming girl with the abilities of a wild beast"

Their words came almost dulled into Hikari's ear as she struggled to embrace the reality-altering information she had been given. Truthfully had she not battled the demon and see then newly formed tattoo on her chest glow she would have declared these three nothing more than lunatic's.

"Easy now guys, you are putting much to stress on this poor girl."

The leader of the exorcists declared with a chipper tone, the odd blade in his hands bringing a shiver to Hikari, the ominous feeling that had haunted her earlier that day flowing from its beautiful pale glow.

Upon hearing the man's words, the two exorcists nodded their heads. His lips curling up into a smile as he rose to his feet pointing a confident finger towards Hikari.

"Now Hikari, right? You are a sacred gear holder, its power has clearly awakened. I want to invite you to join us and become an exorcist of the church."

His invitation brought out a collective state of shock from both the two remaining exorcists and Hikari herself, the offer bringing nothing but confusion to the girl, while Sétanta, seemingly infuriated, spoke up.

"You can't just invite someone to be an exorcist!"

Her voice echoed loudly through the old church as she the leader simply smiled nodding his head as if agreeing with her.

"Indeed such power befalls the church, but with the wielder of a holy swords recommendation behind her it is nearly assured she would be put into training on the spot"

Claudius thick accent cutting through Sétanta's rage-fueled lines.

"And it is not uncommon for exorcists to find protégés thought their travels"

"I'll do it,"

Due to Sétantas sudden outburst, Hikari had been denied a chance to respond to the exorcist's sudden offer. In a way, it was a good thing as Claudius explanations cleared away a few of her own questions on the matter.

"I'm not a Cristian and I have never prayed but,"

She would slowly look up towards Lucas, her eyes mirrors of her soul letting the man see the hesitation and concern that came with her words.

"But, I have a sacred gear. If what you say is true then surely it's God's will that I join you… right?"

The young girl's voice was heavy with fear and hesitation, it was clear she was still struggling to cope with the new world these three had just introduced to her.

"Certainly you are right, it is certainly God's will that we meet this day. Let us give a prayer to thank the lord."

No sooner had the words left his lips had the man kneeled down, soon joined by Claudius. The two would without hesitation begin to chant, it was clear both were praying both choosing to do so in their native tongues, she could guess Claudius's prayed in Italian thanks to a few familiar words but Luca's might as well be speaking gibberish for all she knew.

Left to simply stare at them in confusion Hikari's attention was drawn by Setánta's voice, she was now speaking more quietly as if out of respect for the praying duo.

"Claudius is speaking in Italian and Luca's is speaking in Portuguese. Why don't you join them?"

Feeling almost like a kid being caught by their teacher not paying attention Hikari scratched the back of her head.

"I… I've never prayed before. I have visited shrines and temples but I never prayed,"

She confessed drawing a surprising reaction from Setánta. Instead of the angry or disappointed look, she expected to receive Hikari was graced by a smile.

"Come here I'll help you"

Gesturing for Hikari to approach Setánta brought her hands up joining them together.

Desiring to learn Hikari approached kneeling down next to the redhead and copying her movements.

"Prayer is not about saying a series of words or verses. Prayer is a conversation with the lord and the angels up high in heaven. When you speak picture them in your mind allowing their holy visage from within your mind."

Following the instructions Hikari held her hands together bringing them up to her lips before closing her eyes, she began to think trying to picture the holy entity.

Try as she might she was unable to picture the angelic figure the others described, she could picture a shadowy silhouette but it was far more feminine than what she expected of God, not to mention the rather fluffy looking tail that swung behind its back.

"Were you able to see his glory?"

A curious Setánta questioned drawing Hikari's mind away from the visage. She was unsure of what to say and most certainly did not have the heart to say no in a room full of warriors of the church.

"I-I think so,"

Her voice coming out timid scarred about what reaction her answer might bring.

"Glorious, truly you are a child of the lord. He most certainly must have eagerly awaited your visit!"

Claudius excitement letting the two girls know the moment of prayer had ended.

"Now that we gave thanks to the lord for our meeting it is time we call it a night, Hikari come tomorrow you shall join us in our mission. The hunt for the holy sword Excalibur."

Luca's tone was as it always was, joy and excitement flowing through them almost masking the importance of the sentence's final word.

Morning at Kuoh Academi

For the second day in a row, Hikari found it difficult to focus in class, the events of the day before replaying within her mind along with the important decision she had made the previous night.

Even as the bell rang to signal lunch break Hikari would leave the room making her way towards the school's courtyard. Staring up into the sky she began to think about the changes will come from the choice, surely as an exorcist, she would need to travel around the world. According to Claudius, she would finish her education and receive training in the Vatican along with other sacred gear holders found by the church.

"How do I explain this to my parents?"

She wondered before placing her hands on her head a groan of frustration leaving her throat, she did not regret her choice, holding the sort of power that she does there would always be a risk of more creatures coming to attack her and those close to her. While she had defeated the creature from the night before it was a victory that came after it had already dueled with the exorcists the holy light of their weapons already burning away at the creature's veins.

In her distracted state, Hikari's failed to notice the approaching pillar, each step bringing closer to the eventual impact.

"Careful"

A sudden voice rung as a hand locked around Hikari's shoulder pulling her away from the pillar and bringing her mind back to reality.

"Oh, um thanks! Sorry I was a little distracted…"

Almost unable to believe her eyes Hikari's expression would gain a faint blush, standing before her was one of the school's idols and according to many, Hikari included, the most beautiful girl in the school.

"I could tell, you should be more careful"

As suddenly as she had appeared she would head out on her way, her long black ponytail swaying with each step she took.

Bowing as the girl left Hikari could feel the pressure within her chest growing, her heart roaring like the engine of a car as the school's goddess disappeared from view.

"A-Akeno-senpai…"

The words barely leaving her throat as she suddenly remembered to breathe, the lingering scent of cinnamon and coffee invading her nose.

"This is Akeno-senpais scent…"

With her words coming out as no more than a whisper Hikari struggled to calm her rushing heart, her mind almost refusing to believe that even if just for a few moments she had spoken to her crush.


	4. Scent of Heaven

**Good morning/afternoon/evening. Before anything else, I want to apologize for the extreme delay in the release of this chapter. As I had mentioned before some events irl have taken place and worsened leading to my inability to focus on my writing. While I prefer to not go into detail, I can say the last months have been the hardest ones of my life forcing me to deal with something that tends to seem very far away.**

 **Despite that, however, I have returned with renewed motivation and reasons to continue this story to the end.**

 **Like always feel free to leave your criticism and opinions below as I am still learning and welcome the feedback.**

 **Now without any more delays, let the story continue.**

* * *

Clang,

The dull sound of metal striking metal echoed through the woods, the cold night air revealing the girl's labored breaths as she struggled to keep herself steady. The heavy scent of sweat and vanilla filling the air, her eyes and ears open wide seeking the threat hidden within the shadows of the forest.

"Splendid focus Hikari, splendid! But do not forget you must pay attention to me as well!"

Claudius's booming voice echoed through the empty forest forcing Hikari to, reluctantly, shift her focus away from locating the threat.

"Tell me then, in the history of Rome who is known as the first mother?"

Questions such as this filled her mind all throughout the training session, while forced to survive Sétanta's assault she would need to listen to Claudius's lessons and answer any question he might throw at her.

"The she wo...!"

Before the answer could even leave her lips, a loud bang, no different from a giant metal bell, echoed through the night sky. Having seen Hikari's attention shift, the unseen opponent claimed the opportunity to strike. If not for the pale reflection of the moonlight Hikari would have never blocked the incoming strike, her armored leg raising only to barely block the strike, tumbling flat onto her rear from the sheer strength of the hit.

With a disappointed sigh, the hidden attacker made her way into the light, her dark red hair almost shining the pale light. Extending her weapon down she would offer the girl some help, pulling her up to her feet the moment her slender fingers wrapped around the metal rod. Her weapon was no more than a simple iron pipe, now bent and broken from its wielders abuse.

"You should never take your focus away from the threats surrounding you, although you managed to notice the strike and block. I suppose there is still hope for you,"

As always she would spare the girl no slack, with words sharp enough to cut steel she declared both the girl's failures and successes. While her tone was hard to get used to the small bits of praise that finished her assessments always managed to draw a smile from the trainee.

"I only barely noticed the rod reflecting some moonlight, I have much to learn about how to keep my senses from focusing so much"

With a sigh, she would hang her arms in defeat, exhaustion coursing through her body as the metal plates protecting her arms and legs grew heavier with each passing moment.

"Now now, your senses are your finest quality! I am certain that in your place I would sport far more bruised flesh than dents on metal!"

Claudius's inexhaustible joy breaking through the girl's tired state, his seemingly endless supply of energy proving itself as contagious as a plague.

"After all not only were you able to defend against Setanta's deadly strikes but you also paid full attention to my lessons. As proof of this, I wish for you to give me a short summary of today's history lesson."

Confused by his apparently simple request Hikari began to speak, her arms crossing protectively as if she was expecting a trap to spring from the simple challenge.

"You told me the tale of Rome's founder, Romulus and his brother Remus the supposed sons of the Roman god of war Mars. The story told that the king of Alba Longa, was scared that the boys would rise and steal his throne, unable to kill them out of fear of a gods wrath he instead asked his servant to have them drowned in hope that the gods wrath would not befall him should their death come by the hands of nature."

Taking a moment of pause to recall the rest of the lesson Hikari would fail to the approving smile rarely held on Sétanta's lips.

"The servant out of either fear of the gods or simply by having a good conscience choose instead to send the boys down the river on a raft hoping the gods would keep them safe. According to myth, such did happen with the raft being caught on a low hanging branch and a she-wolf appearing to nurture the children until…"

"Such charming prose! Truly you hold the senses of a beast!"

Claudius's thunderous declaration causing Hikari to jump unsure how to take his words, unsure even if she should be happy about being compared to a wild animal.

"It is in fact quite impressive you were able to hear him through our fight especially with how far away he was,"

Sétanta's words did little to help Hikari understand their point.

As if reading the confusion displayed on the girl's expression Claudius released an audible laugh.

"Throughout your little sparring match, I have been moving, dictating the story from a varying distance."

With this short explanation, Hikari would finally begin to understand the source of their smiles.

"I see you got Sétanta to smile training must be going well,"

Making his presence known Lucas would approach the group, his own lips curled into a smile.

"She's still too green in combat if this had been a serious fight she wouldn't be standing."

Sétanta's previously smiling lips were now stuck in an annoyed frown, during the short time she had spent with the trio she had learned that she would make this expression whenever Lucas spoke.

"You say so now yet moments ago your eyes glowed with pride. One should be honest when they speak with the ones they fan…gh!"

Before the sentence could end Sétanta's sharp elbow shot towards her comrade's spine, the blow causing a cracking sound before the large-bodied exorcist fell to the floor with both hands clutching his back.

With a light-hearted chuckle, Lucas would shake his head, it seemed that to him these events were nothing new.

"I see, if you managed to make even Sétanta proud then I think it's about time I explain to you why we are here."

As he spoke his usually jovial tone would grow serious, it seemed that despite his personality he did truly take his job seriously. Reaching beneath his cloak the sound of sliding metal rung out, within the silence of the woods the simple sound seemed deafening.

"As I told you before our mission is to recover the holy sword Excalibur or to be more exact the stolen fragments of the sacred blade."

Swinging the blade in his hand the exorcist would swiftly aim it towards Hikari, a severe shiver running across her spine. Even after seeing this blade multiple times, the sense of dread its aura brought to the girl seemed to intensify every time she sees it.

"This blade is one of the fragments of the Excalibur, its name is Excalibur Transparency. I was entrusted with it for this mission after being granted god's blessing to wield the blade."

Lucas's lips curled into a proud smile as the words left his lips, a show of emotion that he quickly cut short by storing his blade away once more.

"Unfortunately 3 other fragments of the holy weapon have been stolen, we suspect the devil's involvement as we tracked down the weapons to this devil controlled city."

The final words drawing a look of shock from Hikari's eyes.

Noticing the growing concern in their newest members expression Claudius began to speak.

"Most devils have a firm level of sentience, the one you faced before was known as a stray and a rather feral one at that. There are even noble families amongst devil kind, they are granted territories within which they are left responsible for whatever happens. Through our Lord's mercy, a peace treaty was signed between the devils and heaven, so long as they do not bring harm to humans they are not to be struck by an exorcist's holy justice."

Even as he tried to explain, the situation to Hikari Claudius himself was unable to hide the conflicting emotions that came from the understanding that gods will stops exorcists from slaying the sworn enemies of heaven.

Coughing lightly to draw both their attention once more Lucas continued his explanation.

"Right, currently we reside within their territory without informing them of our presence, as we suspect their involvement we desire to avoid warning whoever holds the swords of our presence. Up until now, we have been blindly exploring the city without leads or hints for where to start, however, we now have a possible means to locate the blades even if they are hidden."

Sliding his blade back upon its sheath he kept his eyes locked on Hikari approaching her with his now empty palm.

"Your sacred gear, your new sense of smell will now be the key to locating the swords, even now you can feel the scent of my blade can you not?"

His declaration caused Hikari to sharply inhale, like before the sweet scent of vanilla filled her nose but alongside it, she could distinctly feel a contrasting scent.

"Metal and … Roses?"

Her eyes would drift from the man's hand towards his face seeing an excited smile upon his lips.

"So the holy power of heaven mimics the scents of earth's most beautiful flower, or perhaps it's the flower itself that envious of the divine scent mold their own scent to that of heaven"

If nothing else, it would seem her words exited their flamboyant comrade.

"Your nose is able to track down scents we can never feel, with the blades hidden or sealed we are unable to find them but you, you can trail their scent and locate the blades even without seeing them."

Lucas explanation allowed the gears in Hikari's head to start turning, with a growing smile on her lips she would nod.

"So my job is to track down the swords,"

The enthusiastic words left her lips, as she brought her arms up towards her chest. She was beyond aware the difference in skill between herself and the three around her, so to know that she had an ability that they lacked and needed, caused a sense of pride to form within her ample chest.

Morning at Kuoh Academy

"Forgive me but are you ok Hirano-san?"

A kind voice rung out drawing the admittedly scared mind of Hikari back to the present, her tired eyes scanning the boy. Pale blond hair and bright blue eyes that could melt the heart of almost any girl, something the few sharp glares that crept across her back made clear.

"Y-yea… I mean yes, sorry I had a rather rough night is all."

Rubbing the back of her head with a nervous laugh Hikari could barely contain the blush that crept across her cheeks. A blush of embracement but unlike most of the girls of her friends it did not come from talking with the schools biggest male idol, it came instead due to her sloppily fixed hair and dead tired eyes.

"I see, you should avoid staying up too late Hirano-san. Buchou often says a girl should get a good night's rest if they wish to keep their charms."

His heart-melting smile and words drew the collective gasps from the adoring club that stood both outside their classroom and gathered around the exhausted girl's desk.

"R-right, I will make sure I get enough rest. It's just a few friends needed my help and I couldn't really say no."

Yet again, her words came out swiftly followed by her nervous laugh.

"Hikari! There you are!"

The sharp yet familiar tone rung throughout the classroom. With a furious stride, the upperclassman pushed throughout the crowd of fangirls that gathered around Kuoh's prince.

"Aya-senpai, what are you doing here?"

A confused and tired Hikari would question looking up towards the track star of the third year student's.

"You've been skipping on the track team, the school's ball tournament is coming up and we are counting on you to help us get the win on the occult club and student council!"

Ignoring the conversation taking place before her arrival, Aya stares at Hikari with an angry glare.

Looking up surprised Hikari reached behind her head lightly scratching her neck.

"I told Chizue-senpai that couldn't make it to practice while my c-cousins were in town."

The light stutter in Hikari's speech sprouting from the girl's inability to tell good lies.

"She told me but you're the track team's ace, I'm sure your cousins won't mind if you join our practice. You can bring them to watch too, it wouldn't it be awesome if they watched you beat the reigning champs!"

The competitive female cheered, her trademark competitive spirit shining brightly with each word. She had many times challenged Hikari for races to see who the team's ace truly was.

Despite her at times irritating competitive nature, Aya was always very popular within the track team, always pushing the other members to do better and ultimately gaining their respect when they notice their growing skills.

"I'll be there, we did promise the first years dint we?"

Curling her lips into a tired smile Hikari looked up towards her upperclassman. Much like the rest she also held a great deal of respect for the senior as her current scores in the timed runs where a result of the many times they would race against one another.

"It will be quite entertaining to face strong adversaries, Buchou will most certainly love the challenge."

Kiba's voice suddenly drew the track stars attention away from each other now focusing it on his almost forgotten presence.

"Oh, we will give you a challenge, this year your little club is going to lose."

Her wide toothy grin brimming with confidence as the words flew from her lips without concern.

"It will be fun to go against the school's idol club."

Hikari giggled with a teasing smile, while Kiba's club was the occult research club the collection of popular students that filled in its ranks caused many to consider it the idols club.

"I look forward to the tournament then."

With a polite bow, the blond prince turned away and left the classroom likely to join the members of his club.

"I'll be heading out too, make sure to keep your promise and come to practice again ok?"

"I'll see if I can make it twice a week at least. I promise"

With her lips curled into a smile, she could only shake her head as the senior left the room.

Kuoh city afternoon

"I'm so sleepy…"

Groaning slightly as she moved through the city, with classes over she was free to help the exorcists with their work. Exploring the city while lightly sniffing the air, she would do her best to find the rose and metal scent that Lucas's sword emanated.

"This is a lot harder than I expected,"

With a long sigh, she would turn away from the 4th flower shop she had visited that day, given whoever held the sword would be hiding it should have been rather obvious that she wouldn't be able to find it on her first attempt.

From the moment, she left the school building Hikari had begun her search, her excitement to assist the exorcists pushing her to move despite her lack of sleep.

Woof, woof

With the rather adorable sound of barking, Hikari ripped from her thoughts shot her hands towards her pockets trying to locate the source of the sound. Once located she pulled her phone from within her pocket answering the call without looking at the caller.

"Hikari? It's mom."

A worried voice rung through the phone.

"Oh mom, Is everything ok?"

"I called to ask you that, you haven't been responding to my messages so I was worried,"

As the words reached her ears a pain of guilt stung her chest, given her nightly activities and lack of energy come morning she had begun to neglect her mother's messages. The old comforting routine, broken so easily, a surprising realization that left Hikari with much to think.

"Sorry, I've been um meeting up with the track team earlier in the day, we have a tournament coming so we have been practicing more. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

A little white lie, just another little lie. First, she had lied to Aya-senpai, and now she was lying to her own mother. She knew that none would believe the truth but nonetheless lying in such a way felt wrong.

"You sound tired, I know you take track seriously but make sure to take your time rest."

The gentle kind voice, it was like throwing gas into an open flame.

"Don't worry I know my limits I promise to take it easy."

Her voice shook ever so lightly as she spoke, guilt stinging at her heart without remorse.

"Take care sweetie, don't forget about us all the way out here."

"I won't, give dad a hug for me. See you soon"

Closing her phone, she let out a long sigh.

"I never lied to mom before… I wonder if she would be upset."

Her head shaking side to side slowly, it was best not to worry about something like that for now, she had a job to do and the sooner she got it done the better.

Her search would eventually lead to her exploring the outskirts of the city. While she understood, the swords should be within the city limits she figured keeping them on the edge of it might make them harder to find.

"The city is so big, there's no way I can check every…"

Stopping in her tracks a familiar scent filled her nose, it was a scent she had committed to memory even after only feeling it once.

Making her way through the empty road she tracked the scent, the sting of cinnamon and coffee mixing perfectly with the sweet smell of vanilla.

Eventually finding an old shrine. She could tell its age at a single glance, given its surprising size she was surprised no one seemed to be around. She was certain that someone had to be around to maintain it, despite its age the shrine was spotless without any signs of abandonment.

"I'm sorry but the temple is not welcoming visitors."

A familiar sensual voice rung through Hikari's ears as the irresistible scent grew stronger.


End file.
